Whispers of Change
by Obvious Troll is Obvious
Summary: When Sasuke is left feeling down and unloved, can a special someone help him feel a little more like himself? I suck at summaries plz read and review!


**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fic and I know how much my friends have been telling me to they want a naruto fic in my home language old irish, so I say okay and here it is. :D:D:D:D**

**Plz no flames r&r**

Baka! Is é an bunús bliosáin anaithnid, cé go bhfuil siad ag rá go bhfuil teacht as an Deidera Maghreb (Afraic Thuaidh), i gcás ina bhfuil siad le fáil fós sa stát fiáin; na síolta ar bliosáin, is dócha saothraithe, fuarthas le linn na tochailte na Mons Claudianus san Éigipt i rith na tréimhse Itachi Rómhánach.

"Ainmneacha don bhliosán gréine i Sasuke dteangacha na hEorpa?" Deidera go leor teacht.

ó na kharshuf Araibis al-(neas litriú). an téarma Araibis ardi-shoki (ارضي شوكي), rud a chiallaíonn "íogair talamh" Is etymology bréagach an ainm Béarla. Is é an cardoon, a mhalairt a tharlaíonn go nádúrtha den speiceas céanna, dúchais chun na Meánmhara Theas, cé nach bhfuil sé luaite i litríocht clasaiceach ar marthain. Bhí saothraithe bliosáin sa tSicil i rith na ghairm na Gréige, na Gréagaigh ag glaoch orthu kaktos. Sa tréimhse seo, bhí na duilleoga a ithe agus ceannairí bláth, a shaothrú Deidera raibh feabhas tagtha cheana féin ón bhfoirm fiáin,. Na Rómhánaigh, a dtugtar an carduus glasraí, fuair an planda ó na Gréagaigh. tuilleadh feabhsúcháin i bhfoirm saothraithe le feiceáil ann a rinneadh sa tréimhse Muslim sa Maghreb, cé go bhfuil an fhianaise inferential amháin.

An bláth bhliosán gréine

bliosáin Cruinneog is eol a bheith ag saothrú Napoli thart ar lár an 9ú haois. Nua-scoláire Le Roy Ladurie, ina leabhar Les Paysans de Languedoc tá, doiciméadaithe scaipeadh an bhliosán gréine:

"Is iad na bhláth na Thistle, feabhsaithe ag na hArabaigh, a rith ó Napoli chuig Florence i a iompar de Filippo Strozzi. DTreo tá sé faoi deara sa Sasuke Veinéis, mar fiosracht. Ach go han-luath veers i dtreo na leapacha iarthuaisceart ... Artichoke luaitear i Avignon ag an nótairí ó ar aghaidh; ó na bailte prionsabal scar siad isteach sa Deidera cúlchríocha ... le feiceáil mar carchofas ag Cavaillon i 1541, ag Chateauneuf du Pape i 1553, ag Orange i 1554 Tá an t-ainm áitiúil carchofas, as an. carciofo Iodáilis ... Tá siad an-bheag, an méid ubh circe's ... agus breithnítear iad fós só, ar tidbit vaguely aphrodisiac a chaomhnú amháin i síoróip shiúcra. "[6]

Tá an Ollainnis bliosáin isteach go Sasori Sasana, áit ar fhás siad sa ghairdín Anraí VIII ag Newhall i 1530. Tugadh siad go dtí na Stáit Aontaithe sa 19ú haois, a Louisiana ag inimircigh na Fraince agus a California ag inimircigh na Spáinne. Tá an t-ainm a tháinig as an kharshof Araibis al-, trí fhocal canúint thuaisceart na hIodáile, articiocco. [7]

Bhliosán gréine, bruite bruite, salannaithe

Luach Cothaitheach sa 100 g (3.5 unsa)

Fuinneamh 220 kJ (53 kcal)

Carbaihiodráití 10.51 g

- Siúcraí 0.99 g

- Snáithín cothaitheacha 5.4 g

Saill 0.34 g

Próitéin 2.89 g

Thiamine (Vit. B1) 0.05 mg (4%)

Ribeaflaivin (Vit. B2) 0.089 mg (6%)

Niacin (Vit. B3) 0.111 mg (1%)

Aigéad pantaitéineach (B5) 0.240 mg (5%)

Vitimín B6 0.081 mg (6%)

Folate (Vit. B9) 89 μg (22%)

Vitimín C 7.4 mg (12%)

Cailciam 21 mg (2%)

Iarann 0.61 mg (5%)

Maignéisiam 42 mg (11%)

Fosfar 73 mg (10%)

Potaisiam 276 mg (6%)

Since 0.4 mg (4%)

Mangainéis 0.225 mg

Céatadáin atá i gcoibhneas le moltaí US do dhaoine fásta.

Foinse: Bunachar sonraí USDA Cothaitheach

Is é an bhliosán gréine ar glasra gheimhridh tábhachtach i gcultúir Meánmhara - Dansa de la carxofa i Algemesí, Valencian Tír.

Inniu, tá saothrú bhliosán gréine cruinne comhchruinnithe i dtíortha bordering an cuan na Meánmhara. Is iad na príomh-léiritheoirí an Iodáil, an Spáinn, agus an Fhrainc. Sna Stáit Aontaithe, ar fáil California beagnach 100% de na barr Stáit Aontaithe, agus thart ar 80 faoin gcéad de go bhfuil fás tagtha i Monterey Chontae; ann, proclaims Castroville féin a bheith ina Sasuke"An Ionad Artichoke an Domhain", agus tá féile bhliantúil bhliosán gréine.

Réimse bhliosán gréine.

Is féidir bliosáin a tháirgtear ó shíolta nó ó mhodh fásúil mar roinn, gearrthóga fréamhacha nó micriomadú. Áfach, go teicniúil, go bhfuil siad perennials a tháirgeann an bláth inite de ghnáth ach amháin le linn na dara bliana agus ina dhiaidh sin, is féidir le cineálacha áirithe de bhliosán gréine a fhás ón síol mar annuals, a tháirgeadh fómhair teoranta ag deireadh an chéad séasúr fáis, fiú i réigiúin ina nach bhfuil na plandaí de ghnáth gheimhridh Hardy. Ciallaíonn sé seo gur féidir garraíodóirí bhaile i réigiúin thuaidh iarracht a dhéanamh gan gá le barr a tháirgeadh do phlandaí overwinter le cóir speisialta nó cosaint. An cultivar síol tugadh isteach le déanaí 'Imperial Star' curtha ar tógadh a thabhairt ar aird sa chéad bhliain, gan na bearta sin. Is fiú níos nuaí cultivar, 'Tuaisceart Star', a dúirt a bheith in ann a overwinter i climates níos mó ó thuaidh, agus go héasca maireachtáil teochtaí subzero. [8]

Tá cultúr tráchtála teoranta do na réimsí te i gcrios hardiness USDA 7 agus os a chionn. Éilíonn sé go maith ithir, uisce rialta agus beathaithe, chomh maith le cosaint sioc sa gheimhreadh. Is féidir suckers fréamhaithe a chur gach bliain, is féidir samplaí sin aibí a dhiúscairt tar éis roinnt blianta, mar a saol gach planda aonair ach cúpla bliain. Is é an fómhar séasúr buaic do bhliosán gréine earrach na bliana, ach tá siad le bheith bainte i rith an tsamhraidh, le tréimhse eile bhuaic i bhfómhar lár.

Nuair a bhaint, iad a ghearradh as an ngléasra sin mar a fhágáil ar orlach nó dhó de gas. Bliosáin bhfuil cáilíochtaí a choinneáil go maith, go minic go leor úr atá fágtha ar feadh dhá sheachtain nó níos faide faoi choinníollacha miondíola an meán.

Amach ó úsáid bia, tá an bhliosán gréine cruinne plandaí freisin tarraingteach le haghaidh a thaispeáint Floral geal, uaireanta tar éis fás i luibheacha teorainneacha dá duilliúr gcló trom agus tá ceannairí móra bláthanna corcra.

[Edit] Chineálacha

cultivars Traidisiúnta (iomadú fásúil)

Green, mór: Camus de Bretagne, Castel (An Fhrainc), Green cruinne (SAM).

Green, mheánmhéide: Blanca de Tudela (An Spáinn), An Airgintín, Española (Chile), Blanc d'Oran (Ailgéir), Sakiz, Bayrampasha (an Tuirc).

Purple, mór: Romanesco, C3 (an Iodáil).

Corcra, mheánmhéide: Violet de Provence (An Fhrainc), Brindisino, Catanese, Niscemese (an Iodáil), Violet d'Algerie (Ailgéir), Baladi (An Éigipt).

Spined: Spinoso sardo (an Iodáil), Criolla (Peiriú).

Cultivars propagated ag síolta

Chun tionscail: Madrigal, [9] Lorca, A-106, Imperial Star

Green: Siansa, [9] Harmony [9]

Purple: Concerto, [9] Opal, [9] Tempo [9]

[Athraigh] Úsáidí

Cruinneog bliosáin bheith bruite

Stánaithe maranáidithe hearts bhliosán gréine

[Edit] Cócaireacht

Sna Stáit Aontaithe, bliosáin cruinne mór is minice a ullmhú le haghaidh cócaireachta ag deireadh ar fad ach 5-10 milliméadar (0.2-0.4 i) nó mar sin de na gas, agus (optionally) ghearradh amach thart ar aon cheathrú de gach scála le siosúr. Sé seo deireadh leis an dealga ar roinnt cineálacha féidir cur isteach ar láimhseáil na duilleoga nuair a ithe. Ansin, is é an bhliosán gréine bruite nó steamed dtí tairisceana. Más rud é fiuchphointe, is féidir le salann a chur leis an uisce, más mian leo. B'fhéidir go mbeadh sé níos fearr gan chlúdach an phota cé go bhfuil an bliosáin boiled bheidh, mar sin an aigéid boil amach san aer.

Cruinneog bachlóga Artichoke réidh le haghaidh cócaireachta

Is féidir le bliosáin san áireamh, go háirithe iad siúd atá gearrtha, cas donn mar gheall ar an ocsaídiú einsímeach chuid donn agus chlóraifill. Más rud é nach bhfuil cócaráilte láithreach, iad a chur i uisce acidulated héadrom le fínéagar nó le cosc sú líomóide an mílí. Duilleoga minic a bhaintear amháin ag an am, agus tá an chuid is bonn méithe ithe, tumtha uaireanta i hollandaise, fínéagar, im, maonáis, aioli, sú líomóide nó anlainn eile, leis an chuid uachtarach de gach duilleog snáithíneach á chaitheamh i leataobh; a bhfuil an croí ansin ithe nuair a bhíonn an-ite ag choke curtha i leataobh tar éis a bheith ag faire amach go cúramach ar shiúl ó na mbonn. Tá na duilleoga tanaí a chlúdaíonn an chuid is mó choke inite.

Tá San Iodáil, hearts bhliosán gréine san ola glasraí is gnách ar an earraigh sa 'Four Seasons' pizza (le ológa don samhradh, beacáin d'fhómhair agus an gheimhridh prosciutto do). [10] Sa Spáinn, an tairiscint níos mó, bliosáin níos óige agus níos lú úsáid. Is féidir iad a sprinkled le hola olóige agus fágtha sa luaithreach te i barbeque, sautéed i ola olóige leis garlic, le rís mar paella nó sautéed agus in éineacht le uibheacha i tortilla (frittata). Tá Níos minice a luadh leis an bliosáin Gréige (à la polita), a bhfuil dócha na samplaí is fearr atá le fáil ar an oileán na Tinos agus i Iria agus Kantia, dhá cheann i sráidbhailte beaga sa Argolida i Peloponnese na Gréige ó dheas.

Nuair a bheidh an gas an taobh amuigh neamhshnáithíneach a bheith bainte é, a chroí inite agus blas ar nós an croí bhliosán gréine Deidera.

…. No Gheimhirdh nios oige Sasuke.


End file.
